


Primera de muchas veces

by AmanthaB



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, I love this pairing, M/M, My OTP, PWP, Porn With Plot, murakiyo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanthaB/pseuds/AmanthaB
Summary: Atsushi le había invitado a ver una película en su casa el día en que los padres del menor no estaban y podrían estar solos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dios, hace milenios que escribí esto. No está revisado (si, pese a que ha pasado el tiempo) porque me conozco y de revisarlo lo cambiaría completo. Por lo pronto, disfruten.
> 
>  **Escrito para:** 30 limones.  
>  **Reto:** Único.

Ese día, Kiyoshi estaba nervioso. Nervioso a tal grado que incluso Hyuuga y Riko le habían preguntado que le ocurría ante lo que él respondió simplemente “No, nada, es que pensaba”, luego soltó una risa (la más forzada que Riko o Hyuuga le hubiesen escuchado nunca) y se fue a entrenar. Riko no le quitó el ojo de encima en toda la práctica, igual que Hyuuga.  
  
A la salida, Kiyoshi estaba incluso más nervioso que durante la práctica. Se tomó veinte minutos en las duchas, y cuando salió todos ya se habían ido. Miró por el vestuario y luego se vistió lentamente, tomándose su tiempo en todos los pequeños detalles que componían su ropa, incluso se peinó tomándose largos minutos en esa acción. Cuando por fin se terminó de vestir, nuevamente se sintió nervioso y tuvo que calmarse a sí mismo antes de salir efectivamente del camarín. Nada más salir, chocó de frente con el pecho de cierta persona. Que le miraba enojado, y que tenía su cabello atado en una coleta.  
  
— **Te tardabas mucho** — le dijo, enojado, y Kiyoshi solo pudo sonreír en modo de disculpa. Siempre le lograba sorprender el cambio que tenía cuando se ataba el cabello.  
— **Lo siento Murasakibara-kun** — murmuró, sin embargo el gigante centro de la Yousen y anteriormente de Teiko le tomó por los hombros y le acorraló perfectamente contra una pared. Cuando Kiyoshi sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos, sintió que el mundo exterior dejaba de existir. Solo se pudo dedicar a besar y ser besado.  
— **Atsushi, soy Atsushi para ti** — le corrigió, y Kiyoshi asintió. Para él era impresionante como ese chico —menor que él, hay que recalcar— podía dominarlo tan fácilmente. La altura le ayudaba mucho, de eso estaba seguro. Además de que cuando se ataba el cabello parecía dejar atrás la faceta tan infantil a la que Kiyoshi estaba casi acostumbrado a ver.  
— **Atsushi…** — murmuró, y el pelivioleta le besó de nuevo.  
Kiyoshi no podía pensar con claridad, incluso había olvidado todo su nerviosismo, únicamente era capaz de pensar en lo bien que se sentían los labios de Murasakibara sobre los propios. Pasó sus manos lentamente por el cuello del chico más alto, y éste pasó una de sus manos por su cintura pegándose a él. El aire comenzaba a hacer falta, por lo que Kiyoshi rompió el beso para respirar. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a iniciar otro beso que Atsushi convirtió en más demandante, el pelivioleta pasaba su lengua por los labios de Teppei y éste abrió su boca, dejando pasar la demandante lengua de quien era su… ¿novio? Todavía no se aclaraba bien esa parte. Se separó luego de un rato de Atsushi jadeando, y el más alto finalmente le soltó, quitándose y dejándole espacio para moverse con libertad.  
  
— **Bueno, vamos a ver esa película** — Kiyoshi asintió a lo dicho por Murasakibara, y todo su nerviosismo retornó. Y todo porque Atsushi le había invitado a ver una película en _su casa_ el día en que los padres del menor _no estaban_ y podrían _estar solos_.  
Kiyoshi era alguien muy inocente en algunos aspectos, a pesar de que Hyuuga dijese que siempre estaba tramando algo (que, debía admitir, sí que hacía casi siempre). Pero ese día, los planes corrían por cuenta de Murasakibara y eso le alteraba un poco. Una noche se quedó en casa de Atsushi, y además de toqueteos nada inocentes no pasaron a más. Pero el día anterior, cuando Murasakibara le invitó, le dijo que claramente (y muy insinuado) iban a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. ¿Qué podía significar eso sino llegar hasta el final?  
  
Teppei nunca había llegado a nada, con absolutamente nadie, y por ello era virgen. Y eso le ponía nervioso, sabía de antemano que Murasakibara no era virgen —el pelivioleta se lo había dicho— lo que le convertía en alguien de experiencia y cuando habló con su madre sobre el tema (luego de tartamudear por algo de una hora) ella le dijo que lo mejor era hacerlo la primera vez con alguien con experiencia.  
  
Atsushi contaba como alguien con experiencia, pero eso no quitaba que ambos eran chicos y nunca estuvo seguro de con quién perdió la virginidad Murasakibara. Joder, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? A pesar de que se había preparado mentalmente por mucho tiempo para hacerlo con alguien —siempre supo que le atraían los chicos y sobretodo que le gustaba ser… bueno, pasivo, a falta de un término mejor— no estaba preparado en ese momento. No tenía miedo —bueno, quizás un poquito— pero… por dios, no le podían culpar. Murasakibara era un gigante, y eso también era gigante —ya lo había comprobado, muchas gracias—. Nadie podía culparle por pensar que podía doler, y tampoco por dudar si aquello iba a poder entrar en él.  
  
Su madre se lo dijo, siempre dolía. Mujer u hombre, si se recibía, la primera vez iba a doler. Valía la pena, le dijo, pero de que iba a doler lo iba a hacer. Solo le recomendó que fuese lento, y luego le entregó una caja de condones (el sonrojo en sus mejillas duró por tres horas o algo parecido). Kiyoshi no se dio cuenta en qué momento habían ya llegado a la casa de Murasakibara, el cual se había mudado de vuelta a Tokio después del término de la Winter Cup. El nerviosismo atacó a Kiyoshi con mucha más fuerza que antes.  
  
Entraron a la casa y Atsushi le dijo que fuese a su habitación. Que ahí podrían _ver la película_ tranquilamente —y luego tendrían la cama cerca, eso seguro—. Superando como pudo su nerviosismo, Teppei fue a la habitación de Atsushi (que ya conocía). Se sentó en el suelo, a los pies de la cama y mordió su labio inferior, repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez: “Cálmate”. Atsushi llegó un par de minutos después, con una bolsa de papitas gigante (tamaño jumbo) y dos vasos de bebida, o así se veía desde la posición de Kiyoshi.  
  
Hablando de la posición de Kiyoshi, tenía una gran perspectiva de Murasakibara por _completo_ y definitivamente cada vez empezaba a dudar más si es que podrían hacerlo realmente. Joder, ese hombre era _enorme_. Todo en él era enorme. Que miedo que daba. ¡Y era menor que él! Que rabia que daba, también.  
  
Murasakibara le ofreció a Kiyoshi uno de los vasos, y se sentó a su lado para inclinarse para darle _play_ al reproductor de video. Había alquilado una película de terror —Idea de Mine-chin— porque según Mine-chin siempre se lanzaban las chicas a abrazarte en la parte de miedo. Sabía que Kiyoshi no era una chica, pero quizás resultase con él también.  
  
Los primeros minutos de película, no pasó nada. Sobre todo porque lo terrorífico aun no comenzaba, sin embargo en cuanto comenzó el misterio y el miedo de la película, Kiyoshi se tensó. Temblaba, y Murasakibara lo sentía perfectamente, él miraba la película con indiferencia a la espera que Teppei se asustase lo suficiente como para abrazarlo.  
  
Y pasó, alrededor de la mitad de la película. Un asesinato, muy sangriento, y Kiyoshi se había abrazado como si la vida se le fuese en ello a Murasakibara. Tenía los ojos dilatados, y estaba definitivamente aterrorizado. Murasakibara estaba comiendo una patata en aquel momento, se le dejó en la boca y pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de Kiyoshi atrayéndole hacia él. No podía creer que el consejo de Mine-chin había funcionado.  
  
En algún momento de la película, ninguno estaba seguro de cual exactamente, ambos habían comenzado con un beso. El beso era más que nada solo un roce de labios al principio, pero un nuevo grito de parte de la pantalla hizo a Kiyoshi abrir su boca para soltar un semi grito y Atsushi —ni corto ni perezoso— aprovechó para profundizar el contacto.  
  
Kiyoshi olvidó el miedo que le producía la película en cuanto su lengua se encontró con la del menor. Se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con Murasakibara y pasó sus manos por el cuello del más alto, mientras que éste aferraba aún más su cintura con su mano. En cuanto el aire comenzó a hacer falta, se separaron casi a regañadientes.  
  
Kiyoshi iba a acomodarse, sin embargo Murasakibara puso su otra mano en su cintura y le levantó junto a él para luego recostarlo en su cama. Cuando Teppei sintió las sabanas de la cama del pelivioleta en sus espaldas, se puso nervioso de nuevo, y su nerviosismo se cuadriplico cuando Murasakibara se puso encima de él.  
  
Murasakibara estaba consciente del nerviosismo de Kiyoshi —difícil era no estar consciente cuando estaba casi temblando— y lo entendía, de verdad que sí, pero no podía negar que tenerle a su merced era demasiado excitante y definitivamente de ese día no pasaba. Iba a hacerlo suyo, con la mayor delicadeza posible para que no sufriera —no quería que lo hiciera, definitivamente no— y disfrutarían de aquello _juntos_.  
  
La primera vez que lo hizo con alguien, fue bastante inexperto en todo sentido, se limitó prácticamente a seguir cómo le decían que lo hiciera. No tuvo mayores problemas en hacerlo, al fin y al cabo nunca se quejaba si le daban órdenes, pero ahora estaba actuando por su cuenta por un joven que nunca había hecho nada con nadie (y eso que era mayor que él, eh) y eso lo ponía en un estado de… ejem… excitación total.  
  
Era hombre, a cualquier hombre le gustaba saberse el primero, especialmente de la persona que quería. Oh, le costaba todavía admitir algo como aquello. Y es que después de haberle derrotado —en primera instancia— fácilmente… para a continuación perder contra su equipo, le había generado ciertos sentimientos encontrados.  
  
Se había dado cuenta que no odiaba el baloncesto y que, de hecho, le gustaba. También se dio cuenta de que le llamaba —levemente— la atención que Kiyoshi nunca se rindiera. Luego se había dado cuenta que el gruñido que soltó cuando le vio entrar a la cancha cuando le tocó jugar contra Rakuzan no era exactamente por odio. Y después se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le fastidiaba que estuviese siempre cerca de _Hyuuga_.  
  
Cuando se encontraron por mera casualidad, no pudo contenerse demasiado cuando Kiyoshi empezó a hablar de _Hyuuga_. No supo cómo fue que dio el primer beso, pero lo hizo y definitivamente ahora se alegraba por haberlo hecho. El simple hecho de estar encima de Kiyoshi y que este lo mirase con una mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo en sus ojos era simplemente… ah, no habían palabras para describirlo.  
  
Kiyoshi era ya otra historia. Desde el principio supo que le gustaba Murasakibara aunque luego de haber perdido miserablemente contra él tenía ganas de patearlo —imaginad ya lo mal que le tuvo que caer, ya que Kiyoshi no pateaba a nadie por ser un santo—. Pero luego de ganarle junto a todo el equipo se sintió _bien_. Por eso que en el primer beso le correspondió. Por eso que se dio una oportunidad y por eso que ahora estaba en esa cama con el _Kiseki no Sedai_.  
  
Murasakibara introdujo una mano en la camiseta que llevaba aquel día Kiyoshi, haciendo al castaño temblar levemente ante el contacto pero ya no por miedo o nerviosismo sino porque las manos de Atsushi estaban frías, y era un contraste enorme con su cuerpo caliente. El pelivioleta recorrió la piel que tenía al alcance, grabándosela de memoria, se habían tocado antes pero no había tenido demasiado tiempo para sentirle correctamente y ahora se quería dar el tiempo correcto para hacerlo.  
  
Kiyoshi era perfecto para él, porque se acoplaba a su tamaño y la diferencia entre ambos no era _tanta_ como podría ser. Se dice que quince centímetros no son nada, después de todo. Aunque según tenía entendido, en otros sentidos si podían ser _algo_ quince centímetros. Pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, el solo lo sabía con unos cuantos centímetros más.  
  
Kiyoshi no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento, no tenía claro cómo debía reaccionar. ¿Ya dijimos que era su primera vez, verdad? Era difícil para él, no comprendía donde debían ir sus manos o por qué se sentía tan _caliente_ en aquel momento. Era demasiado difícil, ¿por qué era tan difícil? Oh, por dios, que alguien le dijese que tenía que hacer.  
  
Pero, Murasakibara no parecía muy dispuesto a ayudarle en ese sentido. El gigante podía ser muy cruel, o quizás solo se estaba vengando de cuando le ganó. ¿Quién sabía? En fin, decidió por esa única vez… dejarle todo a Murasakibara. Si aprendía, y si se repetía, podría utilizar lo que aprendiese en ese momento, ¿no? Era una ayuda mutua.  
  
Murasakibara le quitó la camiseta al castaño, recorriendo la piel que quedaba a su alcance. Teppei soltó un suspiro de placer, las manos de Atsushi seguían heladas pero con eso no tenía problemas a esas alturas. Las manos de Atsushi seguían recorriéndole, bajando hasta rozar el borde de su pantalón. Teppei sintió retornar rápidamente todo su nerviosismo cuando escuchó el sonido del cinturón que llevaba al abrirse.  
  
El pelivioleta lo sintió tensarse, y por se inclinó para besar el pecho del mayor. Teppei soltó un jadeo al sentirlo lamer su pecho, y olvidó totalmente la razón de su nerviosismo. Simplemente se dedicó a sentir y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el cinturón de sus pantalones fue retirado y el cierre de sus pantalones fue abierto. Solo pudo notarlo cuando, luego de abrir el botón de los pantalones del castaño, Murasakibara rozó el bulto que se había formado en algún momento en el bóxer del número siete de Seirin.  
  
El castaño no pudo evitar gemir cuando el pelivioleta comenzó a masajear el bulto. Decidió entonces actuar, comenzando por introducir sus manos bajo la camisa del chico del Yousen, tal y cómo éste lo había hecho antes. La piel de Murasakibara era suave, sorprendentemente suave, y le gustó, así que se dispuso a seguirla tocando.  
  
Murasakibara le dejaba actuar, sin embargo no supo en qué momento Kiyoshi había bajado la mano hasta el bulto que tenía en los pantalones. El número siete aprendía rápido, no había ninguna duda. Gimió cuando Teppei comenzó a imitarlo, masajeando por encima del pantalón su miembro. Esa fue su señal, puso su mano encima de la que Kiyoshi —a fin de que se detuviera un segundo— y se levantó para quitarse el pantalón —quedando solo en bóxer— y aprovecho para quitárselo a Teppei también.  
  
Volvió a la posición anterior luego de aquello, y volvió a su anterior labor siendo imitado por Kiyoshi aunque éste estaba comenzando a volver a sentirse nervioso. Pero ignoró el sentimiento y masajeó el bulto — _grande_ , hay que añadir— a la par de Murasakibara. De vez en cuando dejaba salir algunos jadeos y gemidos ante las acciones del menor, y le gustaba escuchar los mismos gemidos gracias a sus propias acciones.  
  
Seguía sin saber exactamente cómo actuar, claramente, pero eso no le impidió acariciar con la mano que no estaba ocupando por debajo de la camisa del chico del Yousen. En un momento ocupó su otra mano, para quitarle la camisa y luego devolvió la mano a donde estaba. Entonces lo recordó, cuando se habían _tocado_ … Recordaba lo que había hecho Murasakibara y decidió repetirlo. La mano de Teppei se coló dentro del bóxer de Atsushi y tomó el miembro del gigante con su mano comenzando a masturbarlo.  
  
Ni siquiera había recordado antes todo lo que había aprendido en ese primer día, ¿por qué? Los nervios, seguro que sí. Atsushi se sorprendió de lo hecho por el castaño, ¿dónde habían quedado los nervios? Pero mandó el pensamiento al demonio y se dedicó a disfrutar del contacto de las manos cálidas de Kiyoshi con su miembro.  
  
Kiyoshi sentía humedad, y sabía perfectamente que eso podía tomarse como una señal de que se sentía bien. Sentía —más bien, escuchaba— los jadeos que Murasakibara luchaba por semi contener pero que no lo lograba ni por asomo. Le hacía feliz escucharlo jadear y gemir, porque era una prueba perfecta de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Y a él le gustaba saber que estaba haciéndolo _bien_.  
  
Murasakibara se cansó de ser el único que gimiera ahí, por lo que tomó su decisión e imitó las acciones de Kiyoshi. Cuando tomó el miembro de Teppei, se deleitó ante su gemido y comenzó a masajearlo. Pero solo duró unos momentos porque luego llevó su mano hacia las nalgas de Kiyoshi sujetándolas con fuerza.  
  
Kiyoshi soltó un gemido, sorprendido por la acción, y por acto de reflejo dejó su labor anterior. Murasakibara tanteó las nalgas de Kiyoshi, separándolas con sus dedos y encontró la entrada del castaño. Teppei se tensó enseguida al sentir como uno de los dedos del menor jugueteaba en su entrada.  
  
Teppei sabía de la preparación en la primera vez —si no quería desgarrarse, lo mejor era aceptar la preparación—, pero no pudo evitar tensarse ante las acciones. Atsushi lo notó y por ello le susurró que se relajara, si no quería que doliese. Teppei respiró lentamente, inhalando y exhalando hasta que se sintió tranquilo. Murasakibara introdujo el primer dedo entonces, Kiyoshi soltó un quejido.  
  
Atsushi esperó un segundo antes de comenzar a moverlo lentamente. Kiyoshi soltó un jadeo, eso se comenzaba a sentir bien. El pelivioleta comenzó a aumentar lentamente el ritmo del movimiento de su dedo, arrancando suspiros y jadeos a Kiyoshi, luego introdujo el segundo dedo. Kiyoshi soltó un segundo quejido, pero eso ya no dolía _tanto_ , era mucha molestia, eso sí.  
  
El anterior centro de la _Kiseki no Sedai_ comenzó a mover ambos dedos a un ritmo lento y constante, pero al primer gemido de Kiyoshi —que sonó casi ahogado, porque Kiyoshi intentó ocultarlo— cambió el ritmo y los movimientos. Kiyoshi ya no sentía ningún tipo de molestia, únicamente placer, y era todo gracias a que Murasakibara en algún momento tocó un punto dentro de él que le hizo temblar de la punta de los dedos hasta el último de sus cabellos.  
  
Murasakibara introdujo el tercer dedo, y ahora ya Kiyoshi no se quejó, solo dejó escapar un pequeño sonido indeciso. Molestaba, sí, pero ya era soportable. Y aun así, seguía dudando que Murasakibara entrase en él. Joder, ya comenzaban a volver los nervios. _Tranquilízate, Teppei_ , se espetó a sí mismo. Y se obligó a relajarse y disfrutar en las manos del menor.  
  
Atsushi estuvo un tiempo dilatando al número siete de Seirin, él sabía que era grande —y ancho— y sabía también que al ser la primera vez de Kiyoshi lo mejor era dilatarlo lo mejor posible. Pero se estaba comenzando a desesperar, Kiyoshi era _apretado_ y joder eso le excitaba mucho. Quería poseerlo, de verdad que lo quería.  
  
Retiró sus dedos luego de un rato, ocasionando que Teppei gimiese en protesta. Le quitó el bóxer y se quitó también los suyos propios. Luego, se volvió a posicionar encima de Teppei y poner las piernas del castaño en sus caderas.  
  
— **Va a doler, pero prometo ir lentamente** — susurró, Teppei asintió ya sin nervios. Estaba seguro que eso era lo que quería, y ahora que había pasado por el dolor y el placer estaba seguro de que valdría la pena.  
Pero eso no fue suficiente, porque cuando Atsushi comenzó a entrar en él tuvo que apretar con muchísima fuerza los dientes para no soltar un largo quejido que podría haber sido un grito. Murasakibara decidió que lo mejor era entrar de un golpe, y así lo hizo, de una sola estocaba se introdujo dentro de Teppei.  
  
Limpió algunas lágrimas que habían aparecido en los ojos del castaño, y se quedó quieto, esperando que el castaño se acostumbrase a su tamaño. Kiyoshi respiraba con agitación, eso _dolía_ a horrores. Sabía que iba a doler, pero _joder_ , eso era otra cosa. Casi se arrepintió de hacerlo, _casi_. No se iba a arrepentir, no ahora, no nunca.  
  
Kiyoshi sintió que se acostumbraba a tener a Atsushi dentro, porque volvió a sentir el calor recorrerle por completo y la excitación hacerse presente de nuevo. Movió sus caderas, y Murasakibara entendió; comenzando a moverse lentamente, casi de forma experimental. Teppei soltó un gemido bajo, _eso_ ya era otra cosa. Molestaba, sí, pero _dios_ que se sentía bien.  
  
Siguieron con un ritmo lento, que Atsushi aumentaba lentamente. Kiyoshi gemía abiertamente, al haber Murasakibara acertado en el punto en particular que le hacía retorcerse por el placer. De un momento a otro, las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, y Kiyoshi comenzó a gemir más fuerte. Eso se sentía, _tan bien_. Tan _jodidamente_ bien.  
  
El menor se movía dentro del castaño con fuerza, aunque se aguantaba como podía de no ir completamente profundo, la idea seguía siendo que Teppei pudiese caminar al día siguiente. Siempre se había imaginado ese momento —desde que se vieron en la Winter Cup, para ser precisos, quizás incluso antes—y ni siquiera sus expectativas podían describirlo. Era mucho mejor, ¿era el amor?  
  
Teppei gimió nuevamente, y suspiró de placer, mientras enredaba sus piernas en las caderas de Murasakibara. Éste acarició las largas piernas de Kiyoshi, y se movió con más fuerza y profundidad. Importándole a esas alturas un carajo si Teppei se podía sentar al día siguiente, si era necesario él mismo llamaría a la entrenadora y a la escuela para excusarlo.  
  
El pelivioleta únicamente se concentró en sentirse en el interior de Teppei, era tan estrecho… gimió, mientras olvidaba cualquier consideración con Teppei y comenzaba con las embestidas salvajes. Esas embestidas que hacían gemir profundamente al castaño debajo de él, por la profundidad que tomaban, por el salvajismo que tomaban, porque le hacían estremecer de pies a cabeza.  
Pero Murasakibara se detuvo, y Kiyoshi le gruñó con molestia.  
  
Atsushi —ayudado por su fuerza superior y tamaño— dio vuelta las posiciones, dejando a Kiyoshi arriba y sonrió como niño pequeño —fingido, y apropósito, por cierto—. Kiyoshi no comprendió, pero al sentir las manos de Murasakibara en sus caderas comprendió lo que deseaba. Y dejando de lado la vergüenza —¿seguía teniéndola?—, levantó un poco sus caderas, tomando con una de sus manos el miembro del menor poniéndolo en su entrada.  
  
Comenzó a bajar lentamente, ignorando que las manos de Murasakibara se agarraban con más fuerza de sus caderas —con más fuerza de la necesaria, por cierto—, bajó a su ritmo (uno lento, para decir) y gimió cuando se sintió lleno nuevamente. Las manos de Murasakibara agarraron con aún más fuerza sus caderas mientras que Kiyoshi ponía sus manos en el pecho del menor y comenzaba a moverse.  
  
Atsushi le dejó moverse a su ritmo lento, y sacó una de sus manos de la cadera de Kiyoshi ignorando descaradamente la marca roja que se había formado en el lugar para llevar la misma mano hasta la erección de Kiyoshi. Teppei soltó un profundo gemido, mientras que Murasakibara lo masturbaba al ritmo que él mismo seguía.  
  
Teppei no demoró demasiado en comenzar a moverse más rápido, siguiendo un ritmo constante pero que aumentaba a ratos y que también bajaba a ratos. Murasakibara no quería reconocer que comenzaba a cansarse, que quería tomar nuevamente él el control y embestirlo sin piedad. Y lo haría, claro que sí, pero todavía no… _Todavía_.  
  
Kiyoshi sentía escalofríos cada vez que veía a los ojos a Atsushi y veía en ellos la profunda excitación de la que era preso. No podía decir que de hecho él también sentía una excitación similar, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir escalofríos porque sabía que en algún momento Murasakibara querría saciar _todos_ sus deseos. Y no estaba seguro de si podría caminar luego de que lo hiciera.  
  
Iba a comenzar a moverse nuevamente, pero una profunda embestida le dejó sin aliento. Sabía que iba a ocurrir, pero _joder_ , eso había sido _profundo_ y _salvaje_. Únicamente consiguió gimotear en el momento que Murasakibara tomaba con caderas y se movía a un ritmo frenético. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando se escuchaba por toda la habitación, y Kiyoshi solo lograba gemir, jadear y gimotear ante las fuertes embestidas.  
  
Murasakibara no estaba teniendo piedad, movía su mano sobre la erección de Teppei al mismo ritmo que el de sus embestidas y Teppei sentía que iba a desfallecer. Sentirlo tan profundamente en su interior y además sentir todo junto era simplemente demasiado hasta para él. Fue entonces que se tensó por completo, solo consiguió soltar un fuerte gemido antes de correrse en la mano de Atsushi.  
  
Éste siguió con las embestidas, haciéndolas incluso más rápidas —¿cómo? quien sabe—. Las últimas embestidas resultaron erráticas, y Kiyoshi sintió el semen caliente de Murasakibara en su interior. Gimió bajito, mientras que Atsushi le abrazaba contra su pecho. Podía escuchar y sentir como la respiración del pelivioleta estaba agitada, así como la suya propia. Luchó por poder respirar normalmente, y levantó lentamente las caderas haciendo que Atsushi saliese de él. Ahora estaba seguro que no se lograría mover mañana.  
  
Sentía algo en sus piernas, y en su trasero, pero no quiso mirar, únicamente se dedicó a recuperar la respiración. Se sentía agotado, y sin embargo no podía hacer más que suspirar de placer ante las sensaciones que proseguían en su cuerpo. El cosquilleo que sentía en todo el cuerpo le hacía sonreír. Murasakibara solo le veía, y sonreír también, le alegraba saber que habían disfrutado juntos. Realmente _juntos_.  
  
Se estiró para apagar la televisión y el reproductor de video, en cuanto sintió su respiración normalizada tomó a Kiyoshi entre sus brazos cual princesa y se dirigió al baño. Sentía su propio semen en las piernas de Kiyoshi, y eso le hacía preguntarse porque no iban a hacerlo una segunda vez. No hay primera sin segunda, ¿verdad?  
  
Dejó a Teppei en la bañera —que en realidad tenía el tamaño de un jacuzzi, pero dejémoslo en que era bañera— y encendió el agua hasta regular la presión y temperatura que necesitaba. Se metió entonces con el castaño y se acomodó de modo que Kiyoshi quedase acostado en su espalda. Tomó el jabón y enjabonó por completo al castaño mientras que hacía lo mismo consigo mismo. Kiyoshi hacía de vez en cuando amagos de tomar el jabón pero parecía que algo le había dejado cansado. ¿Qué podía ser?  
  
Atsushi dedicó especial atención a Kiyoshi, no quería admitir que _quizás_ el pobre castaño estaba así por su culpa —solo quizás—. Teppei solo se dejaba, además de que le gustaba ser consentido así. Pero lo que no sabía que con sus intentos de moverse se restregaba directamente con _cierta_ parte de Murasakibara. El pelivioleta estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol por no volver a poseerlo ahí mismo. Quería que caminara… espera, ya no iba a caminar de todos modos. Así que un poco más no podía dañarlo más.  
  
Con ese pensamiento, se introdujo nuevamente dentro del castaño que al sentirlo solo pudo gemir. Todavía estaba sensible, maldita sea, nadie podía culparlo. No se había esperado aquello, pero sentirse de nuevo lleno por Murasakibara era algo a lo que definitivamente se podía acostumbrar.  
  
En ese momento, no pensaba en nada más que en el miembro de Atsushi en su interior, solo lograba suspirar y jadear mientras que el pelivioleta embestía contra su cuerpo un poco menos salvaje que al final, pero igualmente rápido. El agua estorbaba a medias, solo por eso es que no estaba moviéndose cual salvaje. Comenzó a su vez a masturbar a Kiyoshi, y cuando sintió el éxtasis propio y que el cuerpo de Teppei temblaba, gimió profundamente antes de correrse por segunda vez.  
  
Salió del interior del castaño, quien dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, y volvió a enjabonarse y enjabonar a Kiyoshi. Para luego enjuagarse y levantarse, llevándose a Teppei de vuelta a la habitación. Ahora tenían que dormir, aunque había decidido que ninguno de los dos iba a ir al instituto al día siguiente. Él porque le iba a dar demasiado sueño, y Kiyoshi porque no se iba a poder mover. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, anotando en alguna parte de su cerebro que tendría que ser menos bruto la próxima vez. En alguna parte de su cerebro en donde se perdería de cualquier forma.  
  
Acostó a Kiyoshi en la cama y se acostó luego a su lado, apagando la luz de la mesita al lado de su cama y sonrió ligeramente, mientras besaba la frente del castaño. Mañana llamaría, todo lo haría al día siguiente… que nadie lo jodiese mientras dormía, especialmente no cuando dormía con Teppei.

**Author's Note:**

> El MuraKiyo es mi OTP por siglos y siglos, es como la que jamás podría dejar. Quisiera volver a escribir cosas de ellos, pero mi tiempo y el hecho de que me mudé de fandom me lo complica :( who knows, quizás vuelva.  
> ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!


End file.
